A passenger vehicle may include a backdoor and/or other closure panels, such as side doors. Many if not all vehicles include systems that allow for manual movement of a given closure panel by a user of the vehicle. The interface between the vehicle and the user in these vehicles may include a lock and a handle, for example.
In some vehicles, the closure panel may additionally be powered for automatic movement. In order to activate automatic movement of the closure panel in these vehicles, the interface between the vehicle and the user may require the user to manually actuate a user input device, such as a remote controller or a request switch on the vehicle, or to make a gesture, such as a kick, toward the vehicle.